Prior self-righting toys include U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,516, wherein a self-righting toy includes an inner display figure which oscillates upon a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,604 discloses a rockable toy with a reflecting mirror, wherein the body of the toy oscillates about a stable position in which the center of gravity is situated above the point of contact of the toy and a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,481 discloses a mechanical carousel top having a base stand on which a turn table is rotatably mounted. The turn table is rotated relative to the base by a drive assembly including a driver and a unidirectional clutch assembly actuated by a reciprocating plunger.